


Gratulera med dagen

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bursdag, Den store kjærleiken, F/M, Familieliv, M/M, Nynorsk, Pappa-Evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Anna og Olav fylle eit år 😊🎂🎉❤





	Gratulera med dagen

Isak sitt på kjøkkenbenken og kikke på Even. Kikke på mannen sin. Hans Even. Den finaste mannen så finns.

Han så akkurat no står og pynte kaka dei har laga. Eller dei og dei, humre Isak litt for seg sjølv. Even har laga, og han har sett på. Han har dog komme med oppmuntrande ord og det er jo ei svært viktig del av kakelaging det og.

Det er ein strålande maidag og dei har gjort klart til selskap i fleire timar. Pynta og dekka bord, blåse ballongar til den store gullmedalja og vaska golvet. Det er det faktisk Isak så har gjort, så han har jo deltatt han og.

Anna og Olav søv, og Isak har vore å sjekka dei fleire gonger. Kan verkeleg ikkje for det, men han må jo sjekka dei frå tid til anna. Men dei søv så berre det, er nok litt utslegne av varmen så har bestemt seg for å fara øve Røvær.

I dag vert dei eit år, og skal ha selskap for fyrste gong. Isak vert litt rørt av å tenka på at dei har vore sjå han og Even eit år allereie. Eit år fullt opp av så møkje kjærleik at han ikkje alltid veit heilt kva han skal gjera av seg.

Ikkje visste han at det å få born kunne fylla han med så mykje fine kjensle, til dei sjølvsagt, men og til Even. Å sjå Even bada, leika, mata og synga er noko av det finaste han veit, og han gøyme alle inntrykka i hjarta sitt.

Han tar dei alle fram på dei dagane så er litt slitsame. Når han har sove for lite, når borna er sjuke eller får tenner, når alt han har lyst å gjera er å leggja seg i senga med Even sin og sova ei veka eller to.

Då tenke han på alt det fine, tenke på kor heldig han er, kor mykje kjærleik det er i livet hans. Så står han opp og trøyste Anna eller ber Olav rundt fordi han skrik berre Isak eller Even legg han ned.

Dei har invitert ein del folk i selskapet, både Olav, Sigrid, Mari, Morten, Robert med familien sin og Astrid med sin familie kjem om nokre timar. I tillegg er Jonas, Eva, Maria, Håkon og Christian på besøk. Dei hadde komme til Røvær dagen før, og var akkurat no ein tur i Haugesund.

Isak elska når dei var på besøk, elska å leika med Christian på 1,5 år, og høyra på alt Maria og Håkon fortalte. Dei var nokre smarte og fine born, så var fulle av nysgjerrigheit og hadde hundrevis av spørsmål.

Det var og gøy å få vera litt med Jonas og Eva, få skravla litt om vaksne ting og le av alt dei fortalte. Han sakna dei litt nokre gonger, men heldigvis kunne dei både snappa, ringas og skypa.

 

«Skal du berre sitta der og sjå fin ut, eller har du tenkt å hjelpa litt til?»

Evens varme stemme drar han ut av tankane sine, og han humre lett. Vert møtt med eit spørjande, dog ganske humoristisk blikk.

«Nja, tenkte eigentelg berre å sitta her og sjå fin ut eg»

Han blinke litt til Even, og får eit ganske så kjærleg blikk tilbake.

«Vel, det er jo det du er best på, Isaken min»

Evens blikk vert endå varmare, og det får så vanleg Isaks hjarta til å dunka litt hardare. Så det alltid gjer. Det blikket der. Det kan få han heilt mo i knea, fortsatt etter fleire år.

«Hei, eg gjer då masse eg, din tøysekopp. Eg sitt nå berre ikkje å kikke på»

Isak late så han er fornærma, huffe og puffe litt, medan Even berre ler. Legg frå seg slikepotten og still seg framføre han. Lar henda sine gli sakte øve låra hans, det gjer at varmen spreie seg øve alt. Sånn så det alltid gjer.

Denne mannen. Denne fantastiske mannen. Så gjer at han kjenne seg så elska, så tatt vare på. Han vert aldri lei, vert aldri lei av blikka hans, kyssa hans, henda hans.

Even beveg henda sine opp til andletet hans og stryk han forsiktig. Kikke på han med varme og kjærlege augo.

«Eg lik når du kikke på meg eg, Isak. Det gjer at eg kjenne meg elska»

Med eit endre lufta seg litt i rommet. Den vert lada og står litt stilt. Den fylles med alt det usagte, det så dei ikkje treng å sei. Fordi dei veit. Dei veit kva den andre meine og tenke.

«Even…..min Even»

Isak kjenne at hjarta dunke litt hardare og Evens augo er fullt opp av alt mogleg. Dei har utvida seg litt og er svært varme.

Han beveg seg litt nærare Isak, før han stryk leppene sine forsiktig øve Isaks. Det er ganske så fjørlett før han opne munnen og legg den heilt inntil Isaks. Kysse han med djupe sukk og beveg henda sine bak i nakka hans.

Dei kysse og stryk, kviskre kjærlege ord, sukke lett og ler litt. Kan vel telja på kvar si hand kor ofte dei får tid til dette. Så dei bruke tida godt.

Djupne kysset og lar hendene vandra litt meir, kjem med nokre stønn og lure båe på om dei har tid til ein liten kjappis før huset vert invadert. Evens hender er på veg ned til beltespenna hans då dei høyre at tvillingane er vakne.

Dei ler litt både to, kysse litt meir, før Isak går for og henta dei. Må gjer dei klar til selskap, og Even må gjer kaka ferdig.

 

Nokre timar seinare står Isak og ser på den fulle stuga deira. Den er fullt opp av folk, glade stemmar og to svært nøgde bursdagsborn. Han er ikkje heilt sikker på at dei forstår kva så skjer, men det er svært tydeleg at dei like alt oppmerksomheita.

Dei har fått mange gåver, alt frå leiker til puslespel, har og både smakt på og leika med gåvepapiret. Alle har synge for dei og jubla, noko så gjorde dei svært glad, om ein kan tyda bablinga deira den vegen. Isak gjorde i alle fall det.

Han vert ståande og dra inn alt så skjer framføre han, putte augeblikka i hjarta og smile for seg sjølv.

Lar ei tanke fara tilbake til då han var einsam og redd. Til den tida då dagane hans var fullt opp av telefonar med Olsen og trykking på ei klokka to gonger i døgnet.

No er han ikkje einsam lengre, ei heller redd. No er livet hans fullt opp at fine folk, og han kjenne takknemlegheita fara gjennom seg så ei mild sumarvind. Dette er livet hans no, og han elske kvart augeblikk.

Kjenne plutseleg ei varm hand så tek tak i hans og klemme den. Ser på Even så står der og smile til han. Eller glise er vel eit betre ord. Han treng ikkje sei noko, veit at Even kan lesa alt han kjenne i augo hans.

Så han berre står der og kikke på alle dei fine folka, og held i Evens hand. Held og klemme, medan han glise han og.

Byrja å le litt då Even legg munnen sin inntil øya hans, og kviskre heilt roleg.

«Du kan gleda deg til seinare, Isaken min, då har eg planer for deg. For oss»

Kikke spørjande på ektemannen sin, så berre ler.

«Eg har ordna det sånn at me har huset for oss sjølv nokre timar, og det er timar i alle fall eg har tenkt å bruka på noko anna enn å rydda for å sei det sånn»

Orda hans.

Herregud.

Dei fylle Isak med varme, med kjærleik og alt innimellom. Ser at Jonas blunke til han, og kjenne gleda fara gjennom han.

Han er verkeleg omringa av dei finaste folka.

Finaste livet. Det er verkeleg hans.


End file.
